


Captains' Leave

by JantoPhi21



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Sherlock (TV), Torchwood
Genre: Alpha!John, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega!Jack, PWP, Rimming, heat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 19:44:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5261207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoPhi21/pseuds/JantoPhi21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John’s heart started to pound as the omega came closer; the scent was delicious and overwhelming, and John fought every instinct to turn and lick a stripe up his neck, to taste every bit of that gorgeous man. He gave a small, disarming smile in the mirror, but kept his back turned; he didn’t want to pose any sort of threat.</p>
<p>“Evening there. Captain Jack Harkness.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captains' Leave

He had a week of leave, so John didn’t feel bad that the first night, he hit the bar. When in Rome, it felt right to indulge in the local flavors; he was working through his second glass of grappa, and had a bowl of shelled pistachio nuts to his left. He felt a warm buzz, and he was happy that his hotel room was just upstairs. He hoped to get just drunk enough to forget the last horrific week, and pass out in a dreamless sleep. He watched the telly, a football game, filtering out the Italian commentary, and just enjoyed the game.

Jack grumbled to himself. Of course his heat had to show up  _ now. _ He wondered if he could get to his room without having to fight off a pack of alphas. I mean, that could be fun, sometimes, but now was not one of them. He gritted his teeth and entered the pub, hoping it would be near empty this time of night.

Despite the haze of a strong drink; the scent of omega; unbonded omega; an unbonded omega in heat, sent John’s head reeling and the blood south straight to his dick. He carefully, with the utmost control and discretion, scanned the room in the mirror behind the bar. 

_ There.  _ The bloke, the one with the gorgeous smile despite the flush on his face, in a long jacket. Oh, what John wouldn’t give to help; to relieve the omega of his crushing, cruel symptoms; the burden of nature upon him. 

John was good; never forceful; he could take care of an omega, resist the urge to mate, to breed, but he also knew that to approach the man would be to suggest the opposite. He licked his lips; he might have to take a drink up to his room. He didn’t think he could stand the delectable scent for long.

Jack noticed the alpha’s eyes in the mirror and was surprised by the self control. And he was unbonded. Well, one alpha he could handle. Putting on his warmest smile (not hard when his body was rapidly combusting), he made his way over towards the man.

John’s heart started to pound as the omega came closer; the scent was delicious and overwhelming, and John fought every instinct to turn and lick a stripe up his neck, to taste every bit of that gorgeous man. He gave a small, disarming smile in the mirror, but kept his back turned; he didn’t want to pose any sort of threat.

“Evening there. Captain Jack Harkness.” Jack offered his hand to the compact alpha.

John held out his hand, desperate to restrain the tremor that accompanied the amount of self control necessary to do nothing more than shake the man’s hand, when his heightened senses could smell the slick the omega’s heat was producing. He smiled kindly, and introduced himself, “Captain John Watson. Where are you stationed?”

“Wales, just here on a special assignment. I think you might just be the man I need to help me with a certain… problem.”

John took a deep breath, and immediately regretted it. He closed his eyes to compose himself, licked his lips, then asked, breathier than he would have liked, “How can I help?”

“Oh I think you already know, Captain. What do you say? Mind holing up with a stranger in Rome for a few days?”

John breathed through his mouth, trying to stay calm, “Are you sure? I don’t want to press my advantage; I could help you get a private room; get supplies if you need?”

“I’d rather not spend my heat alone, but I don’t need a line out the door either. Up for a bit of adventure?”

John smirked, “I’m always looking for a bit of excitement.” He checked one last time, “You don’t seem to far into your heat; you’re capable of consent, yeah?”

“Quite. And more than capable to fight off anyone I don’t want.”

John finished his drink; amazed at how delightful the night was turning out, “I’ve got a room upstairs, or would you prefer yours?”

“I suppose whoevers is closer.”

“Room 513?”

“That’s closer. Come along, Captain Watson, there’s little time to waste.”

Once the lift doors had closed, John couldn’t take it any more. He crowded Jack into a corner, licking up stripe up his neck, “Christ, you are fucking delicious, it’s unbelievable.”

Jack groaned and shoved off his coat. “You’re pretty damn appetizing yourself.”

His tongue sought out the gland in Jack’s neck, knowing how to coax it without a single bite; and Jack’s pheromones nearly exploded into the enclosed space. The lift chimed and opened, and John dragged Jack by his shirt; walking backwards, unable to keep his lips of Jack’s skin. Together they stumbled to John’s room, and John reluctantly turned, fumbling with his key card, dropping it twice as he tried to open his door.

Jack chuckled and picked it up, smoothly unlocking the door. He tossed his coat over the chair and gave the alpha a come hither smile as the door closed.

John nearly pounced, with an aggressive kiss as he propelled Jack onto the bed. He pulled down Jack’s suspenders, then nearly tore his trousers off, the button popping off and onto the floor. He didn’t even bother removing Jack’s pants, instead opting to bury his face in Jack’s cock, inhale his scent, and work his cock out of his pants with just his tongue and teeth.

Jack groaned. “Oh you’re good,” he breathed, fumbling to remove the rest of his clothes. He moaned as John’s mouth found his bare cock.

There was just something about sucking, teasing, tasting a lovely firm cock that left John hard and wanting. His cock filled out; too large to be confined in his jeans, and as he devoured Jack’s perfect mouthful of omega cock, he undid his own slacks, letting his own cock hang out unrestrained. He felt Jack against the back of his throat, and he gagged just a bit, his throat contracting around the head, but kept up a brutal rhythm, knowing that if could just get Jack to come, his arse would be so deliciously fucking drenched, sopping with juices, perfect to lap up before plunging deep inside. 

Jack gasped. It had been some time before he’d been with such an enthusiastic alpha. He shoved his pants down so he could lie back, gloriously naked and soaking the sheets as he spread his legs for him. “Close,” he panted.

Taking advantage of Jack’s newly revealed flesh, John started quickly, slipping two fingers into Jack’s dripping arse, teasing the hole, knowing how desperate Jack must be for something more. He teased Jack’s prostate, hollowing his cheeks as he sucked Jack down, craving the sweet, luscious taste of omega come. 

Jack nearly howled with pleasure as he came, needing more, the full force of his heat descending on him.

John revelled in the sweet taste of Jack, licking and sucking his cock clean, craving the flavour. He felt wave after wave of slick covering his fingers, still teasing the silky walls of Jack’s arse. 

“Wanna fuck you, can I fuck you?” John pleaded; wanting nothing more than the tight slick melting heat of the omega; but needing to know Jack wanted it too.

“God, yes, yes, please.”

John yanked the trousers down from Jack’s ankles, “Face to face, or presenting; which do you prefer?”

“Can’t be expected to think in this condition.”

“Christ, hands and knees then, I can fuck you so much deeper than way. Fill that itch you feel; can fuck you deep, hard, fast. Fuck, sweetheart,” John flipped Jack onto his belly, yanking his hips up. 

John delved down, licking the slick leaking out of Jack’s hole, burying his face in Jack’s arse, plunging his tongue deep, thirsting for every drop of Jack he could savour. 

Jack cried out unashamedly, panting, parting his knees further. “Please, please,” he begged.

John pulled back, licking his lips, lining himself up with Jack’s dripping hole, and watching with pleasure as Jack opened to accept him, nice and wide. John could feel Jack’s muscles grip and pull at him, begging him to thrust deeper, harder, faster. He bottomed out; growling possessively, “Gorgeous omega, so tight, so fucking hot; I- Christ,  _ thank you. _ ” John murmured, knowing just how spectacular it was for an omega to trust him; to let him indulge like this. 

John began pounding with a relentless pace, pushing as deeply into Jack as possible, hoping that he could fill Jack as fully as the omega needed. 

Jack moaned and writhed underneath him, letting himself surrender to the alpha above him. He’d certainly chosen well.

“You think-” John panted, “Can you come again? I’m- I’m gonna fucking knot soon- I’ll hold off if you can come first.”

Nodding, Jack wrapped a hand around his small cock, stroking himself expertly.

“Fuck Jack, tell me when you’re ready. I’m so fucking close. Or- or would it help; my knot? You want to be knotted, you gorgeous fucking thing?”

“Yeah, yeah, knot me,” he whispered.

To hear Jack, so fucky cocky all night long, reduced to a needy, breathless whisper; John growled, longing to claim and own and mate him; but he held back. He thrust, pounded twice more into the dripping, steaming heat of the omega, and bit deep into Jack’s shoulder, avoiding the bond mark, as he shoved the thick girth of his knot deep into Jack’s arse, coming twice, four times, and even a fifth, filling Jack with his seed. He slipped a hand around Jack’s abdomen, feeling the swell of come bulging. 

John moaned, nibbling softly at the swollen gland in Jack’s neck, not properly biting, but teasing, letting Jack’s body fill with hormones. 

Jack groaned underneath him, swimming in the pleasure of it. When he started to remember himself again, he ground back against him, rewarded with another wave of come. This was incredible.

“Fuck, Jack, you are a dream. Can I- can i stay with you for the whole heat? I’d love the opportunity. To taste you, to please you?” John listed to the side, spooning Jack, despite the man’s height. He placed wet, soft nibbles on Jack’s shoulders, licking and teasing his glands, and watching Jack fall indulgent to his own hormones. 

"Oh I don't want you to leave," murmured Jack. "Damn you're good."

“Thank you,” John whispered against his neck, meaning every word of it, in many possible ways. “Gonna kip for a bit ‘til you’re ready again; that fine?”

"Yeah. I don't really sleep, so I'll keep watch."

John rested his head against the valley between Jack’s shoulder blades, and muttered, “Wake me when you’re ready, okay sweetheart?”

Jack smiled “I will.”

-o-

A little while later, Jack woke John up by eagerly sucking his cock.

John sleepily awoke from what he assumed was the most pleasant wet dream he’d had in ages, only to find an exquisite mouth around his cock and stunning, mischievous eyes watching him.

“Hell,” John gasped, “You sure know how to wake a bloke!” John ran his fingers through Jack’s hair, not pulling or pushing, just feeling the way the omega bobbed up and down on his cock.

John tasted exquisite on his tongue. Jack relaxed his throat, taking more of him.

Such a wicked tongue Jack had, and John could barely control himself. He grabbed the headboard above him, his knuckles turning white with the effort not to buck up into Jack’s mouth even further. He could smell the delicious, cloying aroma of their combined pheromones, and briefly wondered how Jack could possibly be ignoring his own needs.

Wickedly, Jack wrapped a hand around John’s growing knot and squeezed.

John couldn’t hold back any farther, the pressure on his knot was too much, sending waves of pleasure through every nerve, the waves reaching the tips of his fingers, his toes, even his fucking hair, before reverberating back, crashing in one, glorious, amazing surge as he came, pulse after pulse.

Eagerly, Jack swallowed and lapped up all that he could. More landed in his hair, face, hands and the bed. Grinning, Jack, crawled up to kiss John as he lay panting and helpless under what looked to have been a mind-blowing orgasm.

John took Jack’s face in both hands, and after a deep, spine-tingling kiss, John pulled back, lapping off the mess he’d made on Jack’s face, sucking softly to clean up the splatters on his neck, then pulling Jack’s hands to his face, sucking them clean, one by one.

Jack moaned, nearly giggling with happiness. “Good alpha.”

With a wiggle of his brows and a daring smirk, John flipped them both. He braced himself above Jack, and with a teasing growl, leaned down to his ear and answered, “It’s rather easy to be good when I’ve an absolutely brilliant omega who is allowing me the pleasure to do so.”

John started at his lips, peppering small kisses and painless nibbles down his jaw, around his neck, then shoulders, chest, abdomen, hips, thighs,and calves before working his way back up.

By the time John reached his lips, Jack was almost mewling with need, grabbing the headboard in an attempt to not touch himself. “Please, oh John, please.”

John sank back down, inner alpha preening at the writhing, begging omega beneath him, taking his time to taste as much of Jack as he could. He grazed Jack’s cock, alternating between short soft little laps with the tip of his tongue, and sweeping strokes with its width. 

“Yes, yes, alpha,” groaned Jack. “I need it.”

John shuffled down a foot, and pushed on the backs of Jack’s thighs. His arse was drenched, sheets soaked, his body nearly dripping in anticipation. John pushed back further, until the loose wet hole was within easy reach. John licked the omega’s juices from the tender white thighs, up the crease of his arse, and then slowly circled Jack’s rim, teasing and taunting as Jack trembled. Another gush of fluids escaped, and John lapped them up, dipping his tongue deeply into Jack’s hole, eager for more of his sultry taste. 

Unable to resist any longer, Jack’s hand dropped to his cock, hand flying across it. “Fuck me, John. Fuck…”

John rose up to kiss Jack’s pleas off his tongue, “Anything you want, sweetheart.” He lined up his cock, the thick width of it teasing Jack, and slowly, with wicked restraint, entered Jack, watching the bloke’s arse open, a millimeter at time, to accept John’s generous girth. To see the sensitive rim, red and raw, swallow him up; John was in heaven. Jack might be the most perfect omega specimen he’d ever seen, and he wanted to enjoy, indulge, savour each moment of Jack’s pleasure. 

“Ah!” Jack arched, hands going back to the headboard. “Yes, yes…”

Once John was in, bollocks deep, his cock warm and pleasured by every curve of Jack’s arse, his cloaca, silky and wanting, he asked, nearly pleading, “Harder, Jack, is that what you want? Christ you’re brilliant, gorgeous, like heaven itself, tell me-” John wanted to know that Jack was as pleasured as he was, “-Tell me you want me, hard and fast, tell me you need me to fuck you like tomorrow doesn’t even exist.”

“All of that. Come on, John, fuck me. Take  me.” Jack squeezed around him.

John pinned Jack’s arms above his head, and pulled out, slow and tauntingly, before snapping his hips, sheathing himself deep inside Jack again. He grinned at Jack’s gasp, and snapped his hips again. Jack was wonderfully tight, wet, drenched, and wanton. John knew he couldn’t have been the first, but he didn’t care; to be invited to share Jack’s heat at all was a privilege, and one he hoped he could could properly repay by giving Jack everything he needed and more. 

All Jack could do was take the onslaught. It was perfect, sending him into ever higher throes of ecstasy, his mind shorting out under the pleasure.

The glazed look in Jack’s eyes let John know he was deep in the haze of his heat, and John wanted to short him out entirely. Letting go of Jack’s wrists, he pushed back the omega’s legs, his knees beside his chest, and shuffled closer, so that he could plunge as deeply as possible into Jack’s rapturous pleasure. 

Jack mewled as John hit deep, knot dragging against his rim, the soldier claiming him almost completely.

Harder and deeper, John pounded into Jack, knot growing thick. He was functioning almost completely on instinct, grabbing the tops of Jack’s thighs, pulling him onto his knot just as fast as he could fuck into him. The ecstasy burned through him, and with a final, brutal thrust, he burst into Jack, emptying one throbbing load after another into the needy, stunning, disorientated omega. 

Jack’s voice was almost scratchy as he cried out with pleasure, clinging to John, needing him, needing all of it.

John nearly collapsed onto Jack’s chest, but instead carefully wrapped his arms around Jack, picking him up delicately, aware of their conjoined state. With one hand he piled pillows up against the headboard, and then reclined onto them, letting Jack, who was pliant and dazed, drape over him. He pulled a sheet over the two of them, and settled back.

They drifted, sated and drugged by their own hormones, joined together, as the clear night’s moon filtered through the broken edges of the curtains. 

John could hardly wait for morning.

**Author's Note:**

> John: [phipiohsum475](archiveofourown.org/users/phipiohsum475/)  
> Jack: [janto321](archiveofourown.org/users/janto321/)


End file.
